


Hello Demon

by DemonQueenB



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: DamiRae - Freeform, F/M, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: Raven finds herself sought after by a mysterious man. What he wants, she doesn't quite know but what she does know is that he isn’t going to give up until she gives in.
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

  
  


They had called him a failure but from his perspective, he would say he was pretty darn successful at escaping them.

However, escaping them was something he never thought he would have to do. He only had to because something had come over his mother and grandfather. Something sinister and dangerous. 

And it was so sudden as well. When they had begun berating him and pointing out his small amount of failures he had been caught off guard and then they attacked him. They wanted to murder him in cold blood for absolutely no reason at all.

Unfortunately for them, he wasn't a failure. He was Damian Wayne. He was strong, quick and most importantly, he was intelligent. He wasn't a 'disappointment'. 

Honestly, he took offense to even being called that.

He had done everything for the League of Assassins. It was his life and while he wasn't perfect he was close to being so. So for his family, his own blood, to randomly betray him was not normal.

Something was wrong with them. They would never truly do that. After all he gave up for them, he was sure they would never really do that. He had given them everything and they owed him. He didn’t owe them. But that was beside the point. Right now he had absolutely no idea of what could be causing this abrupt change in character.

And also no place to live. 

He knew that he needed to find some sort of balance and shelter and then he would start working on whatever had his family under this odd spell.

.......

.....

She sat quietly drinking her tea, listening to her best friend go on about his newest of conquests.

"She’s a nice girl and all," he explained. "But I just don't want to have to live a life of secrets with her. I mean look how hard it was for Clark. And what if Lex finds out and tries to use her against me."

Raven grabbed her friends hand and squeezed it. Both in a comforting and annoyed way.

"Conner," she said calmly. "What you need to do is stop making excuses. If you think she's worth it then work on it. If you don't, don't hold both of yourselves back by trying to force a relationshp"

The two young heroes had taken advantage of the calm day and were currently having lunch.It had been a relatively quiet week for the Titans. So much so the entire team had decided for it to be an off day.

Gar and Wally had gone to the amusement park. Donna was with Cass in Gotham for the entire weekend. Jaime was with his girlfriend doing some charity work. 

As for her and Conner, they had decided a quiet lunch was a good idea. 

“Raven,” he sighed almost defeatedly. “That’s what I can't do.”

Raven shook her head and took a bite of her steak. 

“Well,” she continued. “If it does give you some insight. You decided to use your first real day off in who knows how long at lunch with me instead of taking your modelesque girlfriend out for a date. Conner, if she isn’t worth it then just say so.”

Jennifer, Conners girlfriend, was a lovely girl but like the four girls before her, she just didn’t quite keep Conners interest up. 

Conner sighed and then rolled his shoulders.

“And you Rae,” he began. “How’s your love life?”

She felt her eyes roll automatically. 

“Conner,” she said with her own sigh. “You know the answer to that.”

He laughed.

“I know,” he replied. “But I just wish you would try. I wanna see you happy just as much as I know you want to see me happy.”

Raven shook her head.

“I am happy,” she replied. 

“We suck,” he retaliated. “You know that right. “

“I’m aware,” she said. “But don't fret Conner, you will find someone who suits you one day.”

He smiled again and rolled his eyes.

“And so will you.”

She was about to respond when their alarms went off.

“Looks like trouble in multiple spots,” Conner informed her. “ Gonna have to split up for these.”

She nodded and put some money on the table. 

“Be careful Conner,” she told him. 

“Be safe Rae.” 

She nodded and then both heroes took off.

.......

  
  


Her coordinates had taken her to an abandoned building, to no surprise. These places were the usual hot spots for villains and criminals who were either planting horrible devices of destruction or trying to set her up. 

She knew heading in that the possibility of a sneak attack or an ambush was plausible but she also knew that she was strong enough to take down who ever was there.

Jump city criminals were usually a walk in the park. 

She didn't think today would be so different so when multiple smoke bombs went off, she didn't even flinch. 

She did however flinch slightly when she just narrowly avoided a small and sharp ninja star that had been aimed at her head.

Suddenly ninja stars were flying all around her and she was having to conjure a shield to stop them. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she had yet to sense a presence. 

Her early thought of this being some quick and easy take down had gone down the drain. The one's that hid their presences or were in remote areas were always the more difficult one's. 

She conjured more shields and flew up in hopes to get out of the smoke but that had obviously been the wrong idea.

As soon as she was a few yards up in the air, she felt the air behind her shift but it was too late. The moment she turned she was kicked, and kicked hard, in the chest. 

She fell to the ground and landed with a loud and painful thump. All the air in her body left her and she was seeing stars. 

She was seeing stars and a man. A man was standing above her. He was large, the tall and strong type of large, and although she was unable to sense him, she felt intimidated. He was also wearing a half mask that covered his eyes and a hood that hid a good majority of his features. But from what she could see was that he was strong jawed and smirking. A confident smirk that screamed, I know what I’m doing.

“Hello demon,” he said. “You’re coming with me.”

He began trying to pick her up and she knew at this point that this man was most likely on the stronger side and it would be best to get away.

“I don't think so,” she said laughing a kick and a burst of her power.

He avoided it by jumping back and she took that opportunity to use her teleportation powers to get away. 

...

  
  


Damian rolled his eyes. He didn't really think he would be able to get his hands on her today but his plan to scope the vulnerability of the team had worked and had given him some good insight as to how to actually take them down and get to her. 

She did surprise him however. He truly expected a little fight but she had managed to escape faster than he thought she would but that wasn't a problem. A few more days of observing them and he would have the perfect plan to take the rest of the titans down and take her hostage. 

Her powers would be a nuisance. She was seemingly as powerful as he had heard, her presence was enough to show him that, but she was weak in the sense of her own confidence. He had easily seen that today as well. 

She was confident enough to take down any day to day criminals this pathetic city spit out. But he noticed the moment she realized he wasn't her usual type of criminal, her confidence had fallen. Not because she couldn’t take him down. He knew she could. She knew she could. But there was something holding her back and he had a feeling that she was afraid of her own power and he was going to use that to his advantage. 

He picked up his weapons and began forming the beginnings to his plan in his head. 

He was going to get his hands on the pretty demons powers and save his family. Nothing would get in his way. 

  
  


End Chapter.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raven looked through the database but had yet to find any clues as to whom the man that attacked her was.

He was someone new to her, she was certain of that, but for some reason his aura was familiar. 

She could tell that he was indeed a dangerous opponent. He was confident, smart, cunning and skilled. He also gave off a dark aura that reminded her of Batman. 

But a more...arrogant Batman. 

“Hey Rae,” the voice of Conner said, interrupting her research. "Still searching for your would be kidnapper?"

She nodded and turned her chair around. 

"But with absolutely no luck," she admitted. 

Conner plopped down next to her with a frown.

"Someone going after you never seems to end up well for us," he began. "It's been a while too."

She nodded. The last kidnap attempt had been the newest Brother Blood and that almost ended up with hsr being overtaken by her demonic heritage.

It also ended with Trigons complete demise but she had almost lost herself and replaced him. She didn't need that to happen again. So finding the man was imperative. Finding what he was up to was her current task at hand. 

"How annoying..." she groaned. 

"I know," Conner replied. "But we will deal with this guy and keep you safe. "

She smiled and nodded. 

But still....

While she didn't doubt Conner or the rest of the teams strengths. She could tell this man was a top tier adversary. 

It was that Batman-like feel she sensed from him. 

A buzz in her pocket alerted her that trouble was about, effectively catching her attention. Conner was already getting coordinates. 

"A robbery at the Lex Corp building," Conner said with a scowl. "Lets head out, Gar and Donna and Cass said they could meet up. Wally and Jaime are caught up with a separate call. "

She nodded and summoned her cape, quickly changing into her uniform and opening a portal.

"Hop in," she said motioning to Kon-El. 

He nodded and then the two were off.

......

The Flash and Blue Beetle were easy to take down. 

Both men would be unconscious for at least 24 hours. Soon the rest of the Titans would be incapacitated. 

The sound of slamming doors and excited heroes filled the air. 

They were here and so the plans would commence. This would be easy work. 

Donna Troy went down first. Her protective nature and capable leadership made her the easiest. Put the most vulnerable member in danger and there you go. The young daughter of Lady Shiva was also formidable but the moment she turned her back to check on Troy. Well it was a literal cake walk. 

The shape shifting Changeling was a bit more of a struggle but he had impeccable aim and the tranquilizer was a family recipe. 

He smirked. Two to go. 

......

Raven and Kon-El were back to back now. Both keeping an eye out for the unseen threat that had already taken down everyone else.

"Damn," Kon-El whispered, eyes glowing red in defense. "Lex and his damn lead walls. Where the hell is this guy?"

"Where ever he wants to be?" Raven replied.

She had been unable to sense him but she had a sneaking suspicion that it was that man from before. He had so easily taken down her friends and had them tied up while he distracted them. 

Now they're back to back and in trouble. She had her shield protecting them but her friends needed saving. 

"I'm gonna try something," she said as she breathed out her anxieties. "Keep me covered."

She felt Kon-El nod and decided to take her action. 

"Azar..."

"I wouldn't try that if I were you."

She gasped slightly and looked to her left. 

She was right. It was him. 

"Hello demon."

There he was.

"Kon-El," she said with a hushed tone. "Watch out. That's him."

Kon-El nodded. 

"Trying to make your escape I see," the man said. 

He was as arrogant as the last time, if not more so. Like he knew something she didn't or like he knew what to expect. 

"But you have to take them," he said motioning to her team. "And keep him safe."

With those ominous words a number of security weapons came out of the walls. All glowing green and pointing at Kon-El.

"But my question to you," he said, almost mockingly. "Can you beat these guns? Lex Luthor has some useful toys here and there. Kryptonite laced and all."

"Damn Lex," she heard Kon-El say. 

Damn him was right. 

She wouldn't be fast enough. 

"What do you want ?" She said, looking at the man. 

He stepped down and she felt Kon-el become defensive but she held him back. 

He stopped a few feet away, looking at the mess around him.

"I want you to come with me," he replied. "And it isn't a request so I suggest coming now and I'll spare them. "

Raven frowned in annoyance .

"How cowardly," she hissed. "Can't fight us with your own strength so you stoop to this. "

The man scowled but then smirked. 

"I'm simply trying to give you the easy way out."

She rolled her eyes. 

"She isn't going anywhere with you. " kon-El said. 

The man didn't bother looking at Kon-El. 

"No one is speaking to you clone," he said, looking only at her. 

She was taken slightly aback by the comment and she could tell that Kon-El was shocked. 

"I'm smart enough to take you down without getting my hands dirty," he told them. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

Raven felt her foot tap.

Something she did when she was at an impossible. She wasn't sure how to get out of this without getting Kon-El shot at with kryptonite. 

She looked around for an answer to her dilemma but found nothing. She was going to have to wing it and hoped all went well.

"I know a coward when I see one and I definitely see one," she mocked.

Suddenly a noise like a whistle sounded and she heard a yelp of pain fall from Kon-El. She turned in concern.

That had been a mistake as not even a second later she was tackled to the ground. But even as she hit the floor, she used this to her advantage. 

She had upset the man and she would use that against him. 

She threw a punch with as much strength as she could, hitting her mark. The man was pushed back but quickly threw his own hits. Hand to hand combat wasn't her specialty but she had her powers which she could use to just...snatch the remote in his hand.

She smirked and he cursed . 

He had become distracted enough for her to take his only upper hand and now with his rage, she could take him down and escape. 

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" She yelled and he lunged

She put all her power and strength in both repelling the man but also gathering her friends for a hasty escape. 

All her friends were gathered into her portal as the man was forced back and against a wall. 

As she dragged everyone back to the tower , she caught one last glimpse of the man. 

His mask had broken and she could see his green eyes. 

They were ablaze with pure anger and rage. She knew this wasn't the end. Only the beginning.

......


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Tim,” Conner said with a big smile.

The team had been called down for a group meeting. To her suprise, once she entered the meeting room both Tim and Dick , two of her past leaders, were sitting waiting for them. 

“I called Tim to update him about our missions,” Donna explained. “And now both of them are here.”

Raven nodded at Donnas explanation.

“Hello Richard, Timothy,” she said with a wave.

Of course, RIchard being the man he was rolled his eyes and brought her in for a hug.

“Raven,” he said. “ You know better than to great me like that.”

She smiled.

Richard had been the first person to ever offer her help when she arrived to earth more than a decade ago. She was a scared 13 year old who was burdened with a horrible prophecy. 

Richard had somehow come upon her path and introduced her to the Teen Titans who at the Time consisted of Tim, now one of her closest friends, Garfield, Jaime and with Richard and Kori overseeing them. 

The team eventually added members and lost members leaving who hey were now, the Titans. A capable team.

But if both Nightwing and Red Robin decided to come down because of their current adversary, then she knew that whomever was after was more than just a tough adversary. 

“Hey Raven,” Tim said giving her a quick hug. “Sorry to drop in on all of you like this but I was a little worried after Donnas recap of your last mission. Something about the way she explained it didnt sit right with me and I just had to come down to check. Dick tagged along.”

Ravens eyebrow raised. That wasnt a complete truth.

“So what’s the plan then,” Gar said plopping down on his chair, next to Conner. “Do y’all know the dude? He seemed pretty tough.”

There was a unanimous nod from the team at that statement. 

“Gotta see him first,” RIchard said as he began bringing something up on the computer. “But anyways we want to have this dealt with asap. Last time someone tried to take Raven, well you all remember that.”

Again there was a group nod at that. She frowned, not liking the mini flash she got from those times. 

“So what’s the plan then?” Conner asked as he gave her a quick rub on her back. 

She felt a sense of comfort from the small gesture. 

Ever since Tim had left two years ago, they had been each other’s rocks. From the ups and downs. They were there for each other and she found herself thankful for him. 

“So plans really simple,” Tim began. “We use Raven as bait. If its who we think it is, hes going to try to get her alone. But he doesnt know we’re here so we’ll fall for his trap and Dick go with Raven. I’ll go with Conner because hes gonna try to take down the powerhouses a little more then the rest of you. “

She felt the shift in Conner. He didnt like the idea of that and neither did she.

“Tim,” she began. “Are you sure? I just....that man seems more than we can handle. I’m glad you are here to help us, I really am, but to send just me and Dick against him when he was able to take down the entire team single handedly? The odds seem stacked against us. “

“If its who we think it is,” Richard added as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Then we know how to handle him.”

“Maybe it would be helpful if you guys let us know who we were up against?” Wally added. “Just sayin.”

The team once again nodded in agreement. Tim looked at Richard.

“Our theory of who it is is just a theory,” Tim added. “We need to be sure before anything because if we are wrong, its just things that aren’t public knowledge. It’s nothing personal.” 

Raven didn’t like the answer but she knew there was no arguing with the Robins. 

“Okay,” she said, shaking her head. “So now we just wait for this maniac to attack then?”

It was as if there was some form of divine intervention as the alarm went off. 

“Right on the dot,” Tim said as he brought up the map of several sites needing assistance. “Donna, do you mind?”

Donna shook her head.

“Titans,” Tim said with a smirk. “Go.”

....

“I dont like this plan, red,” kon-el told the man he was currently carrying. “Raven isn’t some fish you can use to lure the bigger fish you guys seem to be after.”

He heard Red Robin let out a sigh.

“Kon,” he began. “If it is who we think it is, its going to be a mess trying to stop him in general. We need to nip this in the bud as fast as we can.”

Kon-el frowned. 

“It’s been some time Timmy,” he said almost condescendingly. “But I still know when your up to shit. You already know who it is, why are you being so secretive about everything? I know you care for Raven, maybe even as much as I do. Why are we doing this?”

“First of all, Connie,” he replied back with sass in his voice. “I went to hell and back for Raven. I would never put her in danger. She is with Nightwing right now. I trust Nightwing to keep her safe and so should you. Second, if I tell you who we’re dealing with, you and the entire team are going to need to keep it secret from the league.”

“Why keep it secret from the league?” He asked. “I mean, I dont like them all that much anyway, but I know you want to be a member one day. Why keep it a secret from the big guys?”

“Because we don't want Batman knowing.”

Kon-el actually felt a bit of surprise run through him. 

“Spit it out right now,” he said. “You may be one of my best friends but I will not hesitate to drop you. So spill it.”

He looked down and saw that Red Robin had a smirk.

“Promise me first.”

....

It was an obvious set up but she was glad that Nightwing was hiding in the shadows. 

Facing the man, especially after the last time, made her nervous. She felt his rage that day and hoped that it hadn't grown . 

She felt a shift in the air and knew he was here. She let her hands get enveloped by her power. 

She would protect herself against him. 

“Hello demon,” he said as he appeared out of the shadows. “Glad you could make it.”

She took a breath and prepared herself. 

She could feel the battle begin to form in the air. 

End Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for reference
> 
> Ages
> 
> Raven- 23  
> Conner- physically 25  
> Damian- 22
> 
> Tim- 26  
> Dick 32 
> 
> Universe is a the DCAU , mostly, but with Tim thrown into the bunch , just imagine him taking Damians place as team leader and mixing that with the Trigon season in the Animated Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. Thank you for reading the first chapter of my newest of fics. For some background I do want to say that this is set in the DCau and we will see hints of the universe come through as the story progresses. 
> 
> I’ve also started it as mature. They are fully grown adults in this so smut is a possibility. Hope you all stick with me for this one!


End file.
